How Troublesome
by pyxislynx
Summary: Sirius/Hermione. Well, he was saved alright, but along with him being pulled back into the present time, someone from the past was pulled, too. How troublesome, indeed.
1. Wish

**How Troublesome**

pyxislynx

Errr… Yeah, crappy title. It's sooooooo hard to think of a title for a story, it tends to sound… cheesy or corny or something. Oh well.

SIRIUSxHERMIONE!

I loooooooooove this pairing… oh well, enough talk! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here, they're all JK Rowling's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One - Wish**

At last…

It was over.

No more Death Eaters. No more Horcruxes. No more Voldemort.

The war had finally ended.

Sure, Christmas won't come with pure bliss. Many lost many things, and some lost all…

Hermione hastily wiped her tears. She had been listening stiffly at Professor McGonagall, forcing herself to concentrate, when moments later she realized that her frozen cheeks were warming up because of…

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione gasped and looked at McGonagall. After taking a deep breath, she forced herself into a smile and shook her head.

"Y-yes professor, I'm alright." Hermione said, her voice shaking.

Compassion. Understanding.

McGonagall sighed and nodded, continuing her lesson without any more questions. Yes, she definitely understood. She was by her side when she saw with her own eyes how her parents were…

Shit.

Hermione wiped her eyes vigorously.

"During your N.E.W.T.S exam, expect that you will be asked to perform complete human transfiguration." McGonagall's voice rang in the silence. "It doesn't matter if you would transfigure yourself, a partner or the examiner himself or herself. What is important is that you are able to do it properly and with ease. Longbottom, if you keep up you good work you may be able to transfigure someone for a full minute, though I suggest you practice harder for longer duration."

Neville glowed pink and smiled sheepishly. Yes, ever since the war ended, ever since the battle, Neville improved a lot in spellwork.

The war may be over but N.E.W.T.s were not. Homework and assignments piled here and there and the professors were getting more and more demanding.

And it didn't help that both her parents were already… dead.

And he still hasn't come back from that veil.

Shit.

Hermione hastily wiped her face again and slapped her cheeks a few times.

No, there's nothing she could do. They're gone forever, and her heart won't heal anymore.

Someone took her hand down and squeezed it.

"Harry…"

"I know you're not alright," Harry whispered quietly. "And your heart won't heal for a long time… but please remember: we're always here for you."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled gently at her, squeezing her hand again.

"Oy, and here's something to make you feel better."

Ron placed an eagle quill on Hermione's other hand. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Ron," Harry said. "I know Hermione's the studies-are-everything type, but surely it would take more than a quill to make her feel better."

"Dolt, that's a Sugar Quill Deluxe— been saving it for exams but since Hermione needs it more, here you go."

"Oh…"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ron, calling Harry 'dolt?'

"See what I mean?" Ron said, noticing Hermione's smile.

"Idiot, she hasn't even put the quill to her mouth." Harry said.

"Potter, I see you know how the wand movement is to transform humans into owls." Professor McGonagall's voice broke in like a whip.

Harry looked at her blankly.

"Er— wand movement?"

Hermione put the eagle quill to her mouth.

"Jab and lift sharply up, since you're transforming the person into a bird." She whispered through pretending to suck her quill.

Harry nodded, looking relieved. He recited the words to McGonagall, who looked quite surprised.

"Although you've answered my question correctly, Potter, I would not recommend you talking while I'm discussing something, not unless I asked you to or when really necessary."

Well it _was_ necessary— Hermione needed help!

But then, for a split second, McGonagall gave him a rare smile. Or was he imagining it?

"Thanks," he whispered to Hermione. "You're really a life saver."

Hermione dropped her quill suddenly.

"N-no!" Harry said, realizing what he had just said. "Hermione I-I—"

"Harry, you dolt!" Ron hissed. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!"

"I-It's alright…" Hermione whispered quietly. "It's just an expression, I'm okay…"

But really, it sparked her memories _again…_

The bell rang. End of classes.

"—to be passed first thing next week. Goodbye."

The class filed out and scattered to different directions. Some headed to the Common Room while others to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hermione, what d'you think?"

"W-what?"

"I want to head to the Great Hall, but Harry reckons we should drop our bags before dinner." Ron said, a bit worried on Hermione's silence. "What d'you think?"

"Er… You go ahead and have dinner— I have to talk to Professor Flitwick about my homework… I-I think I left out something on the side effects of Luminous Charm used on humans, and- and I have to check on Professor Vector's homework too, I think I've misread the ancient numerical codes of the Humpback Wizards of Egypt…"

Harry and Ron didn't take her reasons seriously, though it was very likely of her to check on her assignments. Hermione's really a lousy liar. They still couldn't believe it when teachers believed her excuses to save their skins.

"Er, okay…" Ron said uncertainly.

"Hermione, remember what I said." Harry reminded her.

"Yeah," Rom chimed. "I have a spare Sugar Quill, though it's the normal one."

"Don't worry, I'm alright."

With one last smile, Hermione walked away, leaving the two still worried.

Hermione kept walking with no purpose. Her mind filled with images that always visited her at night.

How did they die? Yes, it was all like a dream. One by one, Voldemort weakened Order members by striking where it hurts most. Many lost loved ones to the green light or to the walls of St. Mungo's. After the attack on Ginny, who had miraculously recovered within a month, they knew she was the only one left. Other Order members, down. Well, except maybe Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore. He survived the green light, after all. His concealed, spell-absorbing Shield Charm saved him, and he transfigured a rock into a perfect copy of himself, to fool everyone, especially Voldemort. And Moody? Well, Moody had nothing to lose. Except maybe his eye, and Voldemort wasn't fool enough to waste his time on an electric blue-irised eye.

After all of them, they all knew it was her next. Ginny of the Weasleys was down, Harry's Sirius was sent to that cursed Veil, and who are most precious to her? Well, Voldemort didn't know he had hit two birds with one stone with Sirius' disappearance, so he attacked the others.

They immediately went to the Grangers' house. But unfortunately Voldemort not only has sent his best Death Eaters there but also the Dementors. Everyone fought valiantly, but no one was aware that Voldemort had Harry to himself that moment. No one noticed, except for her.

Harry had been bleeding after a series of attacks from no less than four Death Eaters, and facing scratchless Voldemort was an impossible feat. After Hermione performed Dumbledore's Shield Charm on Harry that could've saved him from the Killing Curse, Voldemort quickly shifted his wand— and spell— to _them._

No, McGonagall thought wrong. She put the wrong special Shield Charm to the wrong person. Voldemort didn't attack _her_, but her parents. Dumbledore was busy with the late werewolves, so he couldn't have possibly saved them. Everyone was busy battling, so no one could've saved them. No, no one could've saved them as they fell down, their eyes wide with surprise. No one could've done anything as their breathing and heartbeat stopped. No one…

Well it _was_ a battle. People lose many things, many people, in a war.

But that pig didn't have to rub it in…

"Now, you filthy Mudblood, does it hurt?"

And his high-pitched harsh laugh echoed in the night as he and his remaining followers disappeared in the darkness.

"Bastard."

"Now, now, you wouldn't want anyone to hear that, would you? Imagine, a Head Girl saying such things."

A familiar drawl.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Here."

Hermione looked at Draco Malfoy, surprised. He was holding out a large Honeyduke's chocolate in the shape of a lily.

"I realized it's been a month and— and I thought you could do some cheering up… I know how hard it is, to lose them." Draco said, looking out infront of him. Hermione followed his gaze and was surprised to see that she had come to the lake without her noticing. "I mean, my father wasn't worth a single tear, but still he's my dad. If he hadn't just foolishly thought that if he joined that _bastard_ he'd be much more rich and famous, and if he wasn't so prejudiced, he could've been a great father… And mum… Mother was so nice… If you met her you would like her a lot…"

Hermione nibbled at the end of a petal. Yes, Draco had finally come to the light. He didn't really want to come to the dark. His father was just _too_ convincing. Snape secretly helped him escape Voldemort, and since that escape he stayed in Grimmauld Place and helped the Order with research and his knowledge of Dark things, just like Snape. He fought with his distant relative, Bellatrix, one on one, during that night.

"Sorry…" Hermione said quietly. Her throat still wouldn't allow her to speak loudly. "It's just that— I… I still can't forget that night… His last words…"

Draco winced as he remembered the tragic night and Voldemort's parting words. It was that night when he truly realized how painful that mock-word was, and he had been calling her that since their second year in Hogwarts until only a few weeks ago.

"Look, you're no M-Mudblood. He's the Mudblood. If he's not then I'm a stupid Troll, and mind you, you know how far my intelligence is from a Troll."

Hermione smiled and she bit on to another petal.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Come on, we've got to go in. Dinner's already started and I'm starving."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco inside the castle.

"And Hermione," Draco said, before entering the Great Hall's doors.

"Hm?"

"I've gotten used to you calling me Draco, so please don't stop."

"Oh, sorry… Er, thanks again for the chocolate, Draco."

Draco smiled. His sneer has long gone, although sometimes during boring days it surfaces now and then. Now his smile was much better— and girls from different Houses (yes, including Gryffindor) have noticed it. He nodded and joined the rest of the Slytherins in their table. Rivalry still existed between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but the tension was less darker since the Slytherins had realized the dangers Dark things could do to them. But their pranks were still getting nastier and the Gryffindors weren't the type who'd take them nicely. Ah, some things will never change.

"Where'd the chocolate come from?" Ron asked as he goggled at the large chocolate lily. Hermione had already eaten two of the five petals.

"Draco."

"What! That sneering Snape-wannabe?"

"He doesn't sneer anymore and he's nicer now." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, that may be true." Ron said, still annoyed. "But I won't forget how deep my eyebrows furrow because of him."

"Oh Ron snap out of it."

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who has clearly been worried since they departed.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm alright."

"Look," Harry said, dropping his voice and leaning closer to Hermione. "I'm very, _very_ sorry… If I was just quicker and cast the special Shield Charm on myself, you could've been able to save—"

Harry choked before he could finish his sentence. Hermione had stuffed three treacle tarts to his mouth and he couldn't chew them all— and spitting them would earn him screams of disgust.

"Harry, you've been blaming yourself for a long time." Hermione said sternly (well, it was _supposed_ to sound stern, to convince him). "Cedric, Dumbledore, my parents, S— Sirius…"

Harry suddenly gulped everything in his mouth and looked at Hermione, his mouth open. Ron, however, laughed at Harry's expression, but stopped when he realized he missed something.

"Um, I think I'd better bring my things up before I eat. Bye."

And Hermione left as fast as she could.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked, startled by Hermione's sudden mood change. "Girls… Honestly."

Harry knew it was a girl's thing, and he knew who the cause was… Or he thinks he does. How many times has he seen her suddenly well up whenever his name comes out? Well, she did help him get free; maybe that's why she got hurt, if possible, more than he did. And she didn't see him get through the Veil, so it _must_ have affected her more or somewhat.

"Yeah… Women…" He answered absentmindedly.

Honestly, why can't he be saved from that dratted Veil! Bellatrix's dead, she made sure of that, but why's he still not with them, rejoicing! And Dumbledore— Dumbledore's the wisest wizard ever, why couldn't he figure out how to pull him out!

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, why can't you still pull him out! You're supposed to be the cleverest, the wisest, the most powerful! He's been there for _months_, for heaven's sake! I _killed_ Bellatrix, she's now rotting in hell, but why-is-he-still-not-here, with the living, with _us_!"

Dumbledore looked at her solemnly.

"I'm sorry…"

"P-professor Dumbledore!"

Hermione stepped back, stunned to death. As she recalled what she had said she sank lower and lower to the ground.

"P-professor— I'm sorry- I'm so s-sorry— I didn't mean to say—"

She painfully gasped as she remembered telling Dumbledore what she had done. No one ever knew, except for her best friend, Ginny, who now had a permanent scar on her back— they all thought Voldemort himself killed the Black Death Eater.

"I'm very sure you meant what you said." Dumbledore said, but there was no hint of anger or annoyance in his voice. Instead it was full of sorrow. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Knowing it meant as an invitation to his office, Hermione accepted Dumbledore's hand and shakily stood up. After a few minutes of quiet walking, Dumbledore offered her a nice armchair infront of his desk and gave her a warm cup of rose tea. Her chocolate was quite long gone, settling on her nervous stomach. Fawkes flew from his desk and settled on her side.

After a few minutes more of silence, Dumbledore finally spoke, making Hermione jump with a start.

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure you meant what you said." Dumbledore said, still solemn. "I may be great, but I still haven't found out the way how to pull him out of the Veil."

"I guess I've been keeping my hopes and standards too high…" Hermione said timidly. "Harry— Harry would certainly be happy if he was out again, since he's been pardoned…"

Dumbledore nodded, but there's was something in his eyes that clearly showed he knew more.

"Miss Granger," he said, setting aside something in his mind. "You spoke about Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione almost dropped her tea cup. Her hands were shaking like mad.

"Y-yes, professor…"

"You do realize you've stained your soul?"

Hermione nodded slowly, the words etching long and painful in her chest.

"Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse. A lifetime in Azkaban." Dumbledore said quietly. "I understood Harry had to do it, but you…"

"She killed Sirius!" Hermione exploded, standing up and smashing her tea cup into a thousand pieces on the floor. "If she didn't kill Sirius, and made fun of it, and reminded us of it, Harry would've been happy! He's the only person left in his life, the only one he could ever think of as a father, and then— and then she— s-she sent h-him in that s-stup-pid v-veil…"

Hermione collapsed back at the arm chair, unable to bear the pain that still hasn't passed away eversince…

Liar, you weren't _completely_ angry because Harry lost his grandfather, but because _he_ was gone.

Fawkes brushed his head on Hermione's arm and settled on her lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

"As it was during the time of war, you are pardoned for that. No one would dare say you should land in Azkaban, after all that she's killed and tortured." Dumbledore said, putting the tips of his fingers together. "And no one has to know, if you don't want to. You have the right to chose who should know."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and nodded, relieved that the world need not to know what she did.

"But, I admit, I would like to know _how._"

Hermione looked nervously away.

"I think you need a new cup of tea, to make you feel better."

Dumbledore conjured another cup of tea. Fawkes returned to his place by Hermione's side as she hesitantly took it.

"Don't worry, it hasn't got any potion, especially Veritaserum."

Hermione nodded and drank the cup empty.

"Rose tea's nice, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Y-yes…" Hermione replied.

But Sirius had said, after one of his temper attacks 'Rose tea! Hermione, I'm not your grandmother!'

Hermione chuckled and choked with her tears. She looked at Fawkes and sighed.

"It was a few days after their deaths…" she started, still looking at Fawkes, who appeared as a hazy blur. "I saw her at Hogsmeade. I was buying flowers to send to their— their graves… I knew she was spying for Voldemort. I wanted to run to you and tell you, but… But I suddenly remembered what she did to Neville's parents, to Ginny, to— to Sirius and I- I snapped…"

Liar, you only remembered Sirius.

"I-I saw her make for the Shrieking Shack— she must've known its connection to Hogwarts through Peter Pettigrew— and I followed her, using the Disillusionment Charm on myself." Hermione continued. "She found out before she reached the gate, just like I suspected. But before she could face me and laugh, she… I killed her."

Hermione laughed quietly but was attacked again by sobs.

"And y-you know w-what I did af-fter that?" she said, her voice growing louder with each word. "I-I l-l-laughed! I l-laughed a-and laughed t-till I t-thought I w-w-was cr-crazy!"

Hermione laughed foolishly and then suddenly slumped with tears.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I ask you something?" Hermione said, looking blankly at nowhere. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, the one I've always been wishing for." Dumbledore said, making a final decision in his mind. "I still haven't received woolly socks… The closest thing I received to that was a fluffy ear muff."

"Then I can assure you you'll receive woolly socks this year." Hermione said, smiling a bit. "I've improved a lot in my knitting, you know."

"Oh I would love that." Dumbledore said, smiling. "I prefer it to be midnight blue, with golden stars… If it isn't too much?"

Hermione smiled a bit and nodded.

"Can I leave now, professor?"

"Yes, you may. But please eat some dinner."

Hermione nodded again and stood up. After patting Fawkes gently, she headed for the doors.

"Oh, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked back at Dumbledore, her hand still holding the brass door knob of the open door.

"Yes, professor?"

"What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Stairs to heaven. But I doubt about it. Goodnight."

As the door closed, Dumbledore stood up from his seat, his face full of worry.

They _must_ succeed.


	2. Dead Serious

**How Troublesome**

pyxislynx

Oh yeah! Chapter Two! Well, when I wrote this fanfic I was so inspired that I wrote six chapters in a row, which took me... HELL LOT OF HOURS! Stupid keyboard that won't type 'T' except when pressed so violently. Grrr...

Anyways, enjoy! And please review!

Umm, Draco's not romantically inclined with Hermione in here, he just gave her chocolate to cheer her up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're JK Rowling's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter Two – Dead Serious**

Yes, perhaps just a small slice of shepherd's pie, and then a dinner roll, perhaps one or two treacle tarts, and a cup of pumpkin juice. Afterall, she _had_ finished Draco's giant chocolate lily.

She looked around the Great Hall. There was hardly anyone there left. As she slowly chewed her food her mind wandered far into the past…

000000000000000000

"What d'you reckon he's called us for?" Ron asked as he and Harry hurried up to Dumbledore's office. They were playing Gobstones at the Common Room when a fire bursted suddenly between them, dropping a piece of parchment and a reddish-violet feather.

"I dunno, but I think it's really serious, or he would've waited until tomorrow, and not use Fawkes to send his message." Harry answered, pondering why Dumbledore had called them.

"Harry, what if— what if Voldemort's back? Or— or one of his Death Eaters took his place!"

"Don't be an idiot, Ron, I killed Voldemort and I made sure I killed him not only once, and his remaining Death Eaters are in Azkaban, suffering from insanity."

"Well, _why_?"

"We'll find out in a few seconds. Puking Pastilles!"

The gray stone gargoyle leapt up even before Harry pronounced the P in the password.

"This certainly is dead serious." Ron said as the spiral stairs wound up.

……………..

"SIRIUS!"

"Are you serious about that, Professor!"

The paintings who had almost 'waked' up during Hermione's visit grunted with annoyance. Ron was doing a victory dance, singing 'He's gonna be back! He's gonna be back!'

"Sorry professor," Harry said hastily ("He's gonna be back!"). "But it's just that we can't believe it! We really could get Sirius back?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Harry sensed a drawback.

"Er… What's the 'but,' professor?" he asked nervously.

"He's gonna be…"

Ron stopped laughing.

"Th-there's a problem?" he asked, dropping to his seat.

"You see," Dumbledore said, as Harry dropped to his seat too. " When a person falls within the curtain, he or she never ages because there's no Time there— meaning Time inside stopped. Nothing grows inside, nothing ages. It is because of that that death or a lifetime in Azkaban is hardly a match to the Veil. There people shall dwell forever, not dying, but not like living. They never die— pretty much like a Dementor's Kiss result, but there they still have their minds, their souls. You realize what torture it is to live forever in darkness, hearing nothing, seeing nothing, tasting nothing, smelling nothing, sensing nothing?"

Harry nodded, remembering his days with the Dursleys. If he felt bad with them, what more if all of those not sensing anything happened to him? Ron, however, looked mortified.

"But— But how come a person there doesn't die of starvation, of thirst?" he asked.

"It's one of the Veil's mysteries. The Veil of Shadows is so dangerous and mysterious that it earned a place to itself in the Department of Mysteries. Merlin, indeed, was a great wizard."

"Merlin _made_ the Veil?" Harry asked, astounded.

"It was to serve as the worst punishment during their times, and those include the Dementor's Kiss, blunt beheading, Dragon's fire, giants and Endless Cruciatus Curse. Many suffered the Veil, and they still exist inside, wishing they could kill themselves to finally rest."

"Er, how do we take him out, by the way?" Ron asked, still white.

"By trade." Dumbledore said simply.

"Trade?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Yes. To be able to take him out, one must trade something of equivalent value in any aspect, something that weighs like him— position in the Wizarding or Muggle world, greatness, value to someone, or the like."

"Then we find something that weighs the same as Sirius!" Ron said happily. "That was easy."

"You misunderstood, Mr. Weasley. What I meant was that something or someone that _weighs_ like him."

"So you mean— you mean his _value_?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"But-but who or what values as much as him?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

No.

"But it's the only thing my dad has left for me!" Harry shouted standing up.

"W-what do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked. More confused.

"Would you rather have it than Sirius?"

Harry didn't have to think hard.

"Of course I'd rather have Sirius! But- but…"

Harry sighed.

"Oh well… Since this is our last year here, and there's no other purpose left for it except for mischief — Harry smiled, relieving all the troubles they went through and rules they broke with it — I think I should say goodbye to it…"

"Pity, though." Dumbledore said. "It _was _a great cloak."

Ron finally understood.

"What- You're giving away your Invisibility Cloak! But that's- that's your dad's!"

Harry looked at him.

"Er… well, just like you said, Sirius is more important than an object… At least he's funny." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "And he's your godfather." He added.

"Well then, when do we do it?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid there's another problem…"

"What!" Ron exclaimed. The paintings of past headmasters hissed in annoyance. "Sorry…"

"As you've found out," Dumbledore said. "Time does not exist in the Veil, but it exists outside it. Time is sometimes a difficult thing to understand. More so difficult to know and predict. Bringing Sirius out of the Veil might do something with Time and something might happen that is not good."

"Like what?" Harry asked, remembering the consequences of being seen while using a Time Turner, as explained by Hermione.

"Something might be brought out from the past, present of future into the past, present or future. It might sound harmless, but if a person was brought out of his or her time and brought to another time, imagine what the consequences would be."

"Grindelwald, Merlin, a certain Death Eater, someone who _should_ be dead…" Harry thought aloud.

"V-Voldemort!" Ron gasped. Dumbledore nodded.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Harry would've laughed at Ron— Now that Voldemort's dead he could finally clearly say his name. Well, after he spat it to him during the Last Battle.

"Well then," Dumbledore said. "Are you willing to take the risk?"

Harry and Ron thought for a while, and then nodded.

"If I killed Voldemort more than once, I could do it again."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Finally someone would heal.

"So, when are we doing it?" Ron asked.

"How about now?" Dumbledore said.

After Harry quickly got his Invisibility Cloak (he used it one last time to get through Filch and Mrs. Norris, since it was curfew time already), he dashed up to Dumbledore's office where Ron waited anxiously. When he got in, Dumbledore stood up and took a book from his desk drawer.

"_Portus._"

The book glowed and floated about an inch from the desk and dropped back down.

"Are you ready to go to the Department of Mysteries once more?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Then we leave— _now_."

At once, at the same time, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore touched the book and they disappeared from Dumbledore's office.

The elevator was still noisy, but there was no one there (with Dumbledore's help) and they safely made their way past the spinning room and to the room of the Veil.

There, a few meters below them, stood the Veil, its cloth fluttering as if there was wind inside the room. As they got nearer and nearer they could hear faint whispers of indiscernible words.

"Harry, the Cloak." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and took out his father's Invisibility Cloak.

"It works quite like a Floo Powder and a fire grate, Harry." Dumbledore said, as Ron watched anxiously. "Throw in the Cloak and call the person you want to retrieve. Mind you, you have to speak clearly, or we would end up failing _drastically._"

Harry nodded nervously once more, remembering the first time he used a Floo Powder and ended up in Knockturn Alley. At least no ash would get into his mouth.

Harry took a deep breath, bid goodbye to the beautiful (in a sense) cloak and threw it into the Veil.

"Sirius Black!"

At first hey thought nothing would happen. The Veil just kept on fluttering for a few tense minutes. When impatience started creeping in, the Veil stopped fluttering and hung still. A few moments later, somebody wearing dark and mussy robes shot out from the Veil and landed painfully to the stone ground.

"Aw! What the bloody hell just happened!"

The person with long, black and matted hair stood up and dusted himself. After shaking his head he faced the three people standing behind him. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Harry! Dumbledore! And Ron!" Sirius gasped, going over to them. Then remembering something, he took out his wand and quickly looked around. "Where are they! I swear I'd make Bellatrix pay! That bloody woman hit me and I fell in that bloody place where I thought I died! Where are they!"

"Sirius, they're gone!" Harry laughed.

Ron and Harry had been laughing so loud that they doubled at the stone floors. Dumbledore chuckled merrily at Sirius' dumbstruck face.

"Gone?" Sirius said, still bewildered.

"I think we should go back to my office. We don't want to be spotted in here with a supposedly dead man, do we?"

Dumbledore took out the same book that he used as a portkey and they all touched it. With a pull at their navels, they were whisked away into Dumbledore's office, where he conjured another chair and offered them rose tea.

"Rose tea!" Sirius exclaimed after receiving his cup. "I remember being served with this once by Hermione. She said, 'Drink this and you won't kick Kreacher anymore.' What the bloody hell was she thinking, I'm not her grandmother!"

Harry and Ron sputtered on their tea. Yeah, it's Sirius alright.

"By the way, where _is_ Hermione?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then to Dumbledore.

"Now that Sirius mentioned it, I'm also wondering why you didn't call Hermione, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. "Sirius meant a lot to Hermione too."

It was Sirius' turn to sputter on his tea.

"S-she did?" he asked croakily. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I mean," Sirius stammered, realizing his reaction. "She must've hated me, kicking Kreacher all the time."

"Of course she cared for you too," Harry said. "After all, she helped save you."

Sirius smiled and drank his tea again, which made Harry raise his eyebrows again. Ron was oblivious with what he was noticing.

"I didn't call Miss Granger, " Dumbledore finally said. "Because when I came across her a few hours ago she said she felt a bit dizzy. I told her to go and have some dinner, since she insisted on not going to Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh…"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, worried.

"But I'm sure this good news would drive away that dizziness." Dumbledore said. "And now, explanations."

Harry and Ron told Sirius everything they could about the war with Dumbledore and his last days, while Dumbledore filled in every now and then. Sirius listened with rapt attention and didn't ask any questions, not unless something was left out, which Dumbledore usually filled. After over two hours, Harry and Ron slumped, exhausted from the talking and quite sleepy. It was about half past two in the morning. Sirius, Harry noticed, had been quiet and serious eversince he told him about how Hermione's parents had died. But he thought it might be because they suffered the same fate as his friends, James and Lily.

"Well, I think that's enough for now." Dumbledore said, glancing at his watch. "Harry, Ron, I advise you to take the long road to the fourth floor, and from there take shortcuts to the Gryffindor Tower. That way you won't encounter Filch and Mrs. Norris."

Harry and Ron, who had just stood up and stretched, froze and looked at Dumbledore, bemused.

"An observation." Dumbledore shrugged.

"How about me?" Sirius asked, standing from his seat.

"The Room of Requirement!" Ron said.

"What? Oh yes!" Harry remembered. "Sirius could use that room!"

"Oh, that room? Sirius, are you alright with it?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius nodded and started to the door with the other boys.

"By the way," Harry said, pausing with the act of opening the door. "What about the consequence?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and left the office with Ron and Sirius. Everything would be fine now, since Sirius's back again.

"Hey," Sirius said as they walked the silent halls. "What about we ditch Dumbledore's suggestion and risk walking into Filch and Mrs. Norris?"

Harry and Ron grinned.

Nothing's going to trouble them anymore, except maybe the N.E.W.T exams.

But then again maybe not.

Hermione couldn't sleep for the past few hours. And when she finally felt her eyelids starting to fall down like lead, something — or someone— landed heavily by her side.

"What the— _lumos_!"

Not only one, but _two_ wands lit up and filled the closed four poster with light. And when Hermione caught the face of the person infront of her, her jaw dropped.

Yes, he was handsome and cool and hot and everything a girl wishes a guy could be physically, but still the fact was he's a _boy_, in a _girls'_ dormitory, on _her_ bed.

"Hey," the guy said. "I know I've got the hots, but what are you doing on my bed?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W-wait— what the bloody hell—"

"Pervert! Rapist! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! EXPELLIARMUS!"

At the third bang, the guy with black hair got thrown with all Hermione's drapes to the wall opposite her bed. Her roommates peered sleepily through their curtains.

"Whassamatr, Er'knee?" Parvati asked, her eyes still closed.

"A boy!" Hermione shouted as the guy tried to disentangle himself from the ripped curtains. "A pervert! Rapist! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Levicorpus! Petrificus Totalus! Cruci—"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione's wand stopped above her as McGonagall's crisp voice broke out from the girls' shrieks and Hermione's curses. She stepped inside the room and spotted the lad fully Body-Bonded and bleeding.

"Merlin!" she gasped faintly. "Finite Incanatem!"

The lad's arms and legs came loose and he desperately tried to stand up. McGonagall's mind was racing on which was more wrong— the stranger being in the girls' dormitory or Hermione beating up the guy with spells and almost performing the Cruciatus Spell. Her nostrils had gone very white.

"Professor, that pervert— that rapist was on my bed! I was almost asleep when I felt him lie beside me!" Hermione said, her anger still spurting, her wand ready to curse.

"Y-you…" the lad said, slowly making his way to Hermione.

"D-Don't come near me!" Hermione said, starting to panic. The lad was really bloody and he looked at the verge of passing out. "I warn you!"

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall warned. "You, boy, I better take you to the hospital wing."

"No one bleeds a Black and gets away with it!"

"Aaahhhh!"

Before McGonagall could react, he lad had launched himself to Hermione and pinned her down to her bed.

"So you think it's fun accusing me of rape and then cursing me to my death, huh?" the lad whispered dangerously, his nose almost brushing on hers. He could hear other girls giggling, but he didn't care. "What if I curse and bleed you now, huh? It's a pity you've got a stunning face— he looked down— and perhaps a nice body too, cute nightgown, by the way—"

"Get off me!" Hermione shouted, her face burning. The lad's blood was dripping to her and her white nightgown's almost drenched with his blood. His weight on her body was making her breathe uneasily.

"Mister, I'm warning you!" McGonagall barked. "If you don't get up now I'll have to use force on you!"

"Now what should I do first?" he said, his gray eyes boring deep into hers. "What do you—"

THUNK.

The lad's head fell beside Hermione's face and his complete weight fell on her. McGonagall huffed and replaced the thick dictionary of ancient runes on Hermione's bedside table.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but one more curse would likely finish him off, and it seemed that he knew that."

McGonagall helped Hermione lift off the guy and Hermione hastily moved away. Upon seeing her bloody gown and the guy's state, she couldn't help but pity him.

No! He's a pervert!

Hermione heard faint giggles and sniggers. When she looked at their dormitory door she saw a lot of girls giggling and trying to look in.

"He's in a right state alright." McGonagall said, her lips dangerously thinning. "Somebody get Madame Pomfrey!"

"I'll get her."

Hermione quickly left the girl's dormitory to avoid all the glances and giggles. But when she got down she was met by the whole population of boys of Gryffindor.

"What happened—"

"Who screamed—"

"Was it you, Hermione—"

"Was there an attack—"

"Why are you bloody—"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Hermione shouted. "Or I'll take off points from you! And if you plan to sneak in, Professor McGonagall's there!

Hermione stomped to the portrait hole and stormed her way to Madam Pomfrey, who hurriedly went back with her and gave first aid to the lad to avoid any more blood loss.

"He's almost dried up." Madam Pomfrey said, cleaning the lad's face. "Who did this to him?"

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

"He—"

"Merlin!"

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey, who had just finished cleaning the lad's face. Even McGonagall turned white. She looked back at the lad and couldn't see why they'd be so shocked. Sure, he _was_ familiar, but he's not a Death Eater loose, he didn't look like one though he _acted_ like one. What could possibly shock them?

"You better bring him to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said. "Miss Granger, go with Madam Pomfrey, she has to check you too. Meanwhile I'll call on Albus."

After sending the rest of the girls back to their rooms with a 200 points reduction threat, as well the boys who indeed snuck back, McGonagall quickly went away. Madam Pomfrey performed a mobilius corpus charm on the lad and she led him and Hermione, still in nightgown, to the hospital wing.

000000000000

"Come back here, you! I'll have you flogged, you mark my words!"

"With dung!"

Sirius, Harry and Ron laughed while running away from a wheezing Filch. After a sharp turn at a corner, they ran into McGonagall.

"Sirius Black!" she gasped, holding her hat in place. Sirius bowed.

"What's the matter, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Potter! Weasley! Why are you still out here?" McGonagall barked.

"Er-"

"What happened, Minerva?" Sirius asked, winking discreetly at Harry and Ron.

"It's Hermione-" McGonagall said, looking at Sirius. "There was a lad in her room and he apparently tried to ravish her but—"

"WHAT!"

Sirius, Harry and Ron had roared, but Sirius' was the loudest.

"Where's that bloody scum!" Sirius snarled. "I swear I'll rip off his bloody—"

"He's bloody enough to last him a lifetime, Sirius. You seem to have forgotten that Hermione's a very talented witch. She cursed him almost into oblivion and almost performed the Cruciatus Curse, if I hadn't been able to arrive on time."

"Ha!" Ron said, looking relieved.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Er, yeah…" Sirius said distractedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Er, nothing… Never mind me."

"Well, if you're looking for Hermione, she's at the hospital wing, too." McGonagall said. "But I must warn you, one curse or charm or any attack on— on him will not be tolerated."

And she left in a hurry.

"D'you know what this means?" Ron said, still looking at where McGonagall went.

"That guy will pay!"

"Yes, yes, Harry. But you know what else this means? _The security system_— that stupid stairs— _is losing its power! _Think of the pranks we could pull!"

"Ron, I can't believe you'd give pranks more importance than Hermione! She's our friend!"

"Well- Sorry… Hey, where's Sirius?"

Harry and Ron looked seriously at each other.

"Oh no…"

00000000000000000000

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT BEAST!"

"Who's making that noise!"

Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Where's that stinking pervert! Where is he!" Sirius demanded. Madam Pomfrey nervously glanced at the bed near the end of the hospital wing. Sirius marched towards the bed.

"Mr. Black, calm down!" Madam Pomfrey said, following him. "He's my patient and he needs to rest!"

"That bastard tried to _rape_ Hermione!" Sirius shouted, disgusted at the thought that kept on fighting its way into his mind that he was the lad.

"But still he needs to rest!" Madam Pomfrey insisted, blocking Sirius' way. "He lost quite a lot of blood and broke some bones! Please, if you can't be quiet, get out!"

"S-Sirius?"

Sirius froze. It was the voice of someone he longed to hear for a very long time. He slowly looked back and there she was, wearing a—

"Hermione what happened!" Sirius said, walking to her. "Why are you bleeding—"

"Sirius! It _is _you!"

To Sirius' surprise (and, shit, delight), Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. So much elated at her touch, Sirius couldn't help but lift her up and spin her, laughing as he heard her choke with laughter and tears. When he finally let her down and she let go, she playfully slapped his chest.

"You bastard!" she said, which surprised her, too. "How did you come back? When?"

"I still can't believe it, but here I am!" Sirius said, sill laughing. "Dumbledore, Harry and Ron explained to me. They—"

The hospital wing's candles reflected the blood on Hermione's nightgown.

"THAT BASTARD!" Sirius shouted, roaring again with rage. He turned on his heel and marched dangerously towards the lad.

"Sirius! Wait!"

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" came from the lad. He had woken up from Sirius' shouts.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

_It can't be._

"You!" He barked at the lad. "Who are you!"

"And who are _you_? You _can't_ be her boyfriend." The lad said, pointing to Hermione, who turned pink.

"What were you doing in her room!" Sirius said, picking up the lad by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'm calling Dumbledore!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked and left in a hurry.

"I can't believe you haven't heard, this is Hogwarts!" The lad said. "They say I tried to rape her. And to think of it, I wish I did."

"WHY YOU—"

"No!"

Hermione pulled Sirius away from the lad, who was sneering at him. She could feel her anger boiling again but she couldn't help but turn deeper pink at what the lad said next.

"D'you know that she looked _really, really_ beautiful very up close?" the lad taunted. "And yes, her curves under that nice nightgown are perfect."

"What the—"

"Oh I've been _very_ close to her. How d'you think all that blood stained her nightgown?"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS—"

"STOP."

Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hospital wing.

"Sirius, I suggest you sit and calm down." Dumbledore said, conjuring a chair for Sirius. The lad suddenly spoke, confused.

"Sirius? But _I'm_ Sirius."


	3. This is Sirius

**How Troublesome**

pyxislynx

Yay! Chapter 3! Again! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JK Rowling does.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three – This is Sirius**

Okay, when Sirius came back from the Veil, she was surprised. But when _he_ said _he_ was Sirius, she was shocked.

"Sirius?" Harry said. "You don't mean Sirius Black?"

"The one and _only_." The lad said.

"Not only are you a pervert bastard, you're also bloody impostor!" Sirius shouted incredulously.

"Black!" McGonagall barked. "Watch your language!"

"_I_ am Sirius Black." The lad said. "And I haven't said anything offensive."

It was Hermione's turn to shout.

"You- You pervert impostor!" she said, seething. "How dare you say you didn't say anything offensive!"

The lad smiled innocently at her.

"I meant those as compliments. Honestly lots of girls would kill for that kind of body – stunning face, smooth skin, perfect mounds, nice curves…"

"Black!" McGonagall and Pomfrey shrieked.

"You pervert!" Sirius, Harry and Ron shouted, all a deep shade of red. Well, a bit lighter than Hermione's. Sirius made a sudden move to the lad.

"That's enough." Dumbledore said. "Young Black, I suggest you keep that to yourself."

"But Dumbledore," Sirius said, quite exasperated. "_I_ am Sirius Black."

"Yes, you are." Dumbledore. "But he's also Sirius Black."

"W-what!" Sirius and Ron exclaimed. "B-but professor—"

"The consequence of pulling Sirius from the Veil of Shadows." Harry said quietly. Everyone looked at him, except for Dumbledore, who observed the young Black with interest. "Professor Dumbledore said someone from the past, present or future might be pulled out into the past, present and future. In his case, the past Sirius Black was pulled out from his time and was sent here, in our present time!"

"Yes, that's what happened." Dumbledore said as McGonagall made a move to ask.

"Albus—" McGonagall said, still unable to believe the truth. "How- How did you find out?"

"Research and investigation." Dumbledore answered. "Merlin's a wise and cunning wizard, and he knew the value of _value._ As for the consequence, it was quite a hard work."

"_Merlin made the Veil?_" McGonagall and Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"So that's why Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey are wrinklier!" the younger Sirius exclaimed, followed by a disapproving hiss from both women. "And all the students were unfamiliar! I'm in the future!"

"So he— that _person_ didn't really try to— to _ravish_ Hermione?" Sirius said, remembering to choose his words more wisely infront of Dumbledore.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "He must've been getting to his bed when Time took him and brought him here, to the girls' dormitory."

Hermione sank to a nearby bed, her hands shaking.

So she almost laid an Unforgivable Curse to an innocent man, and almost killed him with an attack of curses… She didn't even consider thinking how he got in, when the steps towards the girls' dormitory wail really loud and turn into a giant slide to stop an unwelcome gender!

"Is there a way to bring him back?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid I still haven't found the way how." Dumbledore said. "But I assure you, younger Mr. Sirius Black, that I will find a way. You're in seventh year, I presume?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then you'll be sharing rooms with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You shall be a very distant relative of Sirius Black. His cousin on father's side, twice removed? Yes, that's it. Now then, everyone back to their _places._ Young Black, I suggest you stay here until you have completely recovered. Miss Granger, may I talk to you for a while?"

Hermione jumped with a start and nodded fearfully at Dumbledore. Harry wanted to come and comfort her but thought better. Hermione stood up and shakily followed Dumbledore outside the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Y-yes, professor…"

"I think it's best to do first thing when he wakes up. He may not show it, but he's really worried. He's been pulled out of his time, away from his friends. Although this place is very familiar to him, some things are different."

"Er, yes, professor…"

"Professor McGonagall says you've almost done the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Y-yes, professor… B-but it's just that—"

"You need not worry, this won't go out of the Gryffindor Common room. A simple, but rather horrible, Threat Charm should do the trick."

"Threat Charm?"

"Your spell on the paper and Miss Marietta's, ah, misfortune, struck an inspiration."

Hermione smiled timidly.

"Professor, I promise, I won't do anymore Unforgivable Curse."

"Oh, I know you won't. Now, would you like to go back to the Tower alone or with your friends? I could make a pass so Filch won't trouble you."

"Erm, I think I'd rather go back with Harry and Ron." Hermione said, shuddering at the thought of meeting Filch alone in the wee hours of the morning.

"Well then, goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione was almost back inside when Dumbledore called her back.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do you still wish for stairs to heaven?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink.

"I'd love to see a meteor shower." She smiled.

Dumbledore smiled with relief and left.

Indeed, Harry was a life-saver, a hero.

"What did Professor Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked after McGonagall left. The past Sirius was given a dreamless sleep potion by Madam Pomfrey, who scooted them all out.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione answered as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. "Dumbledore said my, uh, reckless behavior won't go outside the walls of the Gryffindor Tower. And if someone tries to tell somebody else who doesn't know, the Threat Charm would do its job."

"Threat Charm?" Ron asked blankly.

"Marietta's still existing zits would give you an idea."

Harry, Ron and Sirius laughed so loud that Filch bounded out from nowhere and wheezed his way to them. Sirius threw McGonagall's pass to him and they laughed harder at his stunned face as they continued walking.

"Oh my," Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It's fifteen minutes to five. Good thing it's a weekend tomorrow. I think I'm sleeping the whole day."

"Sleep whole day!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Hermione, there are gazillions of snow balls to throw!" Ron said, flabbergasted.

"I dunno about you, but I'm sleeping."

"Girls." Harry muttered. "Fever Fudge."

"Ugh, I wish _my_ fever would go away." The Fat Lady said, swinging open to reveal a round portrait hole.

Harry and Ron climbed in, planning ways to defeat Dean and Seamus at their snowball fight that morning. Neville, still not good in throwing things, said he'd just watch them. Hermione was halfway in when Sirius made an indistinguishable noise between a cough and a clearing of throat.

"Oh," Hermione said, realizing he was still there. Turning pink, she climbed back down and faced him. "Er, goodnight, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"W-where are you staying? Grimmauld Place?"

"Nah, Ron and Harry suggested the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, helpful room, that is."

"Er, are you really planning on sleeping the whole day tomorrow?"

"Well, I haven't got so much of a minute sleeping, so I think, yes. It depends if I'll be able to wake up by noon."

"See you then, when you wake up."

"Yeah. Night!"

Hermione hopped in the portrait hole and closed the painting, leaving Sirius cursing himself.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking!"

"W-well it was pretty obvious and you really looked like you _really, really_—"

_There's that dratted word again— really, really_. Sirius looked at the Fat Lady, who looked all nervous. The slashing incident might still have its effect on her.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh. Good."

Sirius marched his way towards the Room of Requirement not so far away. He was so busy thinking that he didn't realize that the Room of Requirement had become the most comfortable room to sleep in, with a king-sized bed, lots of sofas, pillows, quilts and comforters and soft light coming from candles standing against walls.

"Sirius, you dolt!" he shouted to himself. "If you keep up with that attitude, Harry and the others will find out!"

Shit.

He admitted it, then.

But he's _years_ older than her! Yes, she might be turning eighteen in less than a year but still he's twice her age! Wait, he didn't age at the Veil, so minus two. Agh, he's one year less than twice her age! If he had been pulled out a few more years later, maybe five or ten or fifteen, then there won't be much of a problem!

_Honestly lots of girls would kill for that kind of body – stunning face, smooth skin, perfect mounds, nice curves…_

Sirius had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself from imagining too much when that pervert had said those things. But he was right— she _had_ grown perfect in the right places, and her face looked more like a dream…

Sirius, stop thinking!

Sirius kicked the wall— to much of his regret— and dropped flat on his bed.

Honestly he couldn't forget how she felt in his arms. It haunted him deep into his sleep…

000000000000000000

"Dear, you have been waiting for over two hours. I don't think he'll wake up any minute now."

Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I _do_ owe him an apology…"

"Well, okay then, I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my office."

Hermione sighed and looked outside the windows. She had been waiting since she woke up about two hours ago and still he hasn't woken up. Well he _did _lose a lot of blood.

"You really won't give up, would you? Come to see how much damage you did? Or you want to hear more of my _observations_?"

Hermione yelped and looked at Sirius, who had been sitting up. With a few of his shirt's buttons undone and his hair tousled up, he looked _really, really_—

Shit.

He _is_ Sirius Black. Albeit in her age.

"Let's see, even if your hair's curly tangled, you still look like an angel." Sirius said, putting up his thumb as if counting. "Your brown eyes remind me of nice autumn, your lips—"

"Will you _please _stop describing me! It's really annoying and embarrassing!" Hermione hissed, her cheeks starting to burn again.

"Here I am trying to cheer you up and then you go like that! Is that how you pay back?"

"_Cheer_ me up? That's ridiculous. You're insulting."

"What— No one has told you you're _beautiful_? Bloody hell impossible!"

Hermione could pass off as a human steamer.

"Look, I didn't come here to be insulted. If you won't stop saying nonsense I'll leave—"

"W-wait! Don't- don't leave…"

What the bloody hell was he thinking! Or _not _thinking! Sirius you're in a completely different timeframe! Agh heck… her blush was irresistible. _She_ was irresistible.

"Sorry—"

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other.

"Ladies first." Sirius said, smiling. Hermione sighed.

"Well you see… I-I didn't mean to hurt you, last night—"

"_Sure._ You just wanted to kill me." Sirius cut back, smiling sarcastically.

"Well I thought you really were a-a criminal!" Hermione said defensively. "Boys weren't allowed in the girls' dormitory and there you were on my bed! How was I supposed to react?"

Sirius just gazed at her. Hermione sighed again, her cheeks turning pink.

"Look, I'm _sorry._" She said, avoiding his eyes. "And if you don't wan to forgive me, _fine_."

Hermione made a move to stand.

"Sorry…"

She looked back at Sirius, who looked at her with gray puppy-dog eyes. Ugh, why did he have to look pitiful _and_ cute at the same time! Oh god, he's Sirius, Hermione!

"I know I shouldn't have acted, er, like a—"

"Dog?" Hermione suggested. Sirius raised his eyebrows, but continued.

"Y-yes, a dog. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that. Everything was out of place, if you know what I mean. Imagine jumping to bed and then a split second later there's somebody beside you and it's a stunning girl — Hermione turned pink —, and then a few seconds later she hurls you with curses, actually intent on going as far as _crucio. _You get what I mean?"

"Not exactly, but yes, I understand."

"So there, I'm sorry."

The two became silent. Then, Hermione spoke, eyeing the bandage on Sirius' head.

"Er, are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, these?" Sirius asked, pointing from his head down to his toes. "Nah, it's alright. Everything's almost healed. My blood's all back, my bones mended, no more dizziness. This cut on my head will take a few more hours, though; Madam Pomfrey says it was so deep she couldn't imagine why my skull wasn't smashed."

"I wonder why." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Sirius said.

"Nothing. Well, since I've already had my say, I'm going."

"Wait, I'm going with you."

"_What_? But Madam Pomfrey hasn't released you yet!"

"Relax." Sirius said, waving his hand regally. "After I took my second sleeping draught I asked Madam Pomfrey when I could go out. She said I could go when I finally wake up." He jumped to his hospital slippers, buttoned his pajamas and straightened up. "Ugh, I didn't imagine seeing myself walk around Hogwarts still in my pajamas. Could you spare me a cloak?"

"You're a _guy_!" Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink again. "And obviously they won't fit you, you're taller than me."

"_Perfectly_ taller than you." Sirius winked.

Hermione felt herself shudder. If she wasn't wrong, this younger Sirius Black was _flirting_ with her! It certainly _was _weird and uncomfortable, and it wasn't helping that she always blushed! If he wasn't the _past_ Sirius then— Hermione what are you thinking!

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Hermione said, stepping away as Sirius came closer. "And it's your fault. If you hadn't made me wait for two hours I—"

"Yeah?" Sirius said, curious at what she could've done if she hadn't gone to the hospital wing.

"Never you mind." Hermione said, hastily walking out of the room. Sirius followed her.

"So we're going to the Great Hall?" Sirius asked.

"Your head _is_ thick." Hermione said, not looking at Sirius.

"Er, I may be nothing to you, but a charming guy like me wouldn't look good in pajamas at the Great Hall, eating lunch."

Hermione was about to retort when she saw what he meant. A seventh year in pajamas in the Great Hall? It'll be a good laugh. Hmm… What was it like to make a Marauder embarrassed?

"I do hope you're not thinking anything horrible." Sirius said. "You've got no idea how I could change things the other way around."

"What?" Hermione said absently.

"If you're not going to lend me something more appropriate to wear right now," Sirius growled playfully, trapping Hermione to a wall. "I'll say a certain _someone_ spent a whole night with yours truly, and he wasn't able to change back into his real clothes because this _someone_ suddenly hexed him unconscious when they were starting to wake up the others, to save her from embarrassment."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear and anger.

"You wouldn't." she said stiffly, trying to back herself inside the wall as Sirius' face came closer.

"Marauders never back down a dare." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Ugh, Black you're disgusting." Hermione spat, pushing him and walking away.

"Ouch." Sirius said, following her.

"What's ailing you now?" Hermione said irritably, rolling her eyes.

"You called me by my last name. It hurts, if you don't know." He smiled.

"Ugh."

"Remember what I said— I _will_ tell that."

"Black, no one will believe you. You're a complete nobody and I'm not known as a slut."

"I didn't say you're a— a slut!" Sirius exclaimed, astonished.

"Hmph."

"Look, please give me anything to wear now, the students are already looking at me."

"I wonder why." Hermione grumped sarcastically.

"Hey kid, d'you know _why_ I'm still in my pajamas, and late for breakfast?"

Hermione snapped back to Sirius and saw him talking to a third year Gryffindor.

"Black!" Hermione shrieked.

"See this lady?" Sirius said, winking. "We had some—"

"You!" Hermione snapped to the third year. "Run away from here as fast and far as possible!"

"— real fun last—"

"NOW! Or I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor and make sure EVERYONE blames you!"

The third year whimpered with fright and disappeared a few seconds later.

"Hey! Why'd he run so fast?" Sirius said, put out.

"_I'm _Head Girl, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, that didn't stop him from hearing my beginning." Sirius said, grinning once more. "Imagine what the ending would be by the time we reach the Great Hall."

"Ugh, Sirius Black, you're disgusting."

"Now that really hurts, you know." Sirius said, sounding truly hurt. "If you would just lend me something…"

Extremely hungry and with the Gryffindor Tower far away, and Harry and Ron were either in the Great Hall or still playing at the snowy grounds, Hermione couldn't see any other choice.

"Seems like you won't give up, would you?" Hermione said, sighing.

"A Marauder—"

"Never gives up, yes, yes." Hermione said impatiently. She took off her black Hogwarts robe and gave it to Sirius, who smiled roguishly at the sight of tighter sweater-vest and decently shorter skirt uniform. "_Don't_ complain."

"Merci, mademoiselle." Sirius said, bowing after wearing Hermione's robe. _Who would?_ "But honestly, I _told_ you I was perfectly taller than you." He indicated the shortness of the sleeves and the bottom hems of the robe. It wouldn't close, not that he cared. He couldn't stop puffing out his chest. Ah, the imperialness of Blacks.

Hermione tutted and continued to walk, totally vexed. She didn't imagine Sirius to be _this_ annoying. Sure, the present Sirius was good at giving side remarks and nasty comments, but the past one was that _and_ arrogant.

"By the way," Sirius said, following beside Hermione. "When you said _dog_—"

"I know you're an Animagus." Hermione said, trying to remain calm and quiet. "Me, Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Right, she could tell him anything she could, anyways his memories would be gone before he comes back to the past. Dumbledore said he'd make sure of that, when she asked him before visiting past Sirius that morning.

"Order of the— _Snivellus_! That sniveling git— a professor!" Sirius sputtered.

"Uh, wait…"

"That slimy grease-board with an overly large nose, a _professor_! I never thought I'd live to see that day!"

"Miss Granger, it seems like your _friend_ is, ah, quite up to a month's worth of detention. And yes, twenty points from Gryffindor."

Sirius spun around his heel (or slippers' sole) and gaped at the person who had spoken. Snape, however, looked especially livid.

"BLACK! What are you doing _here_!" Snape spluttered, outraged and flabbergasted.

"I would like to say so myself." Sirius said disgustedly, taking in Snape's appearance. "Dumbledore _really_ must've cracked up, to accept you as a professor here."

Hermione eyed the two people tensely, yet she couldn't help but find the situation… funny. In a weird sort of way. There's Snape, glaring at a younger Black, and there's Sirius, glowering back to an older version of his most hated person ever.

"Er, Professor Snape, I have to bring, uh, Sirius to the Great Hall. He still hasn't eaten." Hermione said cautiously, in case they started exploding again.

"Bring me to the Great Hall? In all my years in Hogwarts, Hermione, you should know that I _know_ how to get there."

Hermione jumped. Not only one but _two_ Sirius Blacks answered her. The present one had stepped up beside her. At the sight of Snape, Sirius growled angrily.

"Out here to ditch some more of Gryffindor's points, huh, _snivelly_?"

"I refuse to spend my time with imbeciles who could still miraculously hold up their blown up heads high." Snape spat and billowed away.

"Hmf. Who the bloody hell he still thinks he is?" present Sirius muttered.

"Why aren't you eating at the Great Hall, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"As we still haven't arrived there yet." The younger Sirius said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sirius." Hermione answered irritably.

"YOU!" Sirius growled dangerously.

"Yes, yes, me." Sirius the younger said, waving his hand airily. "Now if you don't mind, Miss, ah, Granger and I were _leisurely_ walking towards the Great Hall."

"Shut up, Sirius." Hermione said.

"But I didn't say anything yet." Sirius the older answered, sounding pleading.

"Not you." Hermione said irritably at the confusion. "Agh! This is getting nowhere! You — she pointed at the younger one — are _Padfoot_. While you— she pointed at the older one — are _Sirius_. Either that — she cut of their on-coming complaint — or I'll have to call you two One and Two."

Taking silence as yes, Hermione huffed and walked down the great stairs.

"Er- Wait!"

Padfoot ran after Hermione, almost falling down the stairs.

"Padfoot, you said you know where the Great Hall is." Hermione said, almost to the point of exhaustion. "Why don't you be nice and go there _alone_, hm? Surely you want all that attention, your airiness."

"That hurts. Really."

Hermione grunted a sigh.

"You're Hermione, right?" Padfoot asked eagerly, now sure of her name.

"The last time I checked, yes." Hermione answered irritably.

"Oy, can't you see she's already _frustrated_ at you?" Sirius said, walking by the other side of Hermione. "Why don't you go _dogging_ around all by yourself and leave her alone?"

"Thanks, Sirius." Hermione said, before running inside the Great Hall. She quickly scanned the Gryffindor table but there was no wild black hair with a flaming red one in sight. She took a seat farthest away from the doors, hoping Padfoot wouldn't see her.

God, it took all her patience down the drain. Sure, at some certain points he was a gentleman, but all throughout he was a prat. She still couldn't believe Sirius Black was _so_ charmingly annoying.

Shit.

Did she just think he was '_charmingly_ annoying'? Okay, that's _definitely_ hunger talking. She hoped Harry and Ron would arrive; it _was_ still lunch time.

She was starting to enjoy her piece of salmon when she heard the annoying suave voice again.

Ugh, _suave_?

"I can't believe I'd be ashamed of myself." Came Padfoot's voice. "More than a decade passed and still I haven't got a decent job, not even as a Ministry Head or an Auror or an Unspeakable! And there's Snivellus, blessed with the license to make life hell out of students and chuck off House points!"

"Huh." Sirius growled. "If you won't spend twelve years in Azkaban and fall into that bloody Veil of Shadows, yeah, I would've been a bloody Auror and cursed the hell out of those bloody Death Eaters."

"What— what are you saying!" Padfoot said, clearly worried. "_I_, Sirius Black, will go to Azkaban for twelve years and then I'd be put into this Veil of whatsits! Those bloody pranks made me a criminal! I didn't even get to have a _wife_ and family!" he truly sounded aghast.

Weird. Sirius Black, wanting to have a wife and a family? From what Harry had told her and Ron from what he'd seen at the Pensieve, Sirius didn't look like he's one to commit to these things when he was younger.

"Yes, you're a bachelor." Sirius spat, sitting beside Hermione. Padfoot stopped as Sirius got the seat he had chosen and moved to Hermione's other side.

"Aye, lucky I got warped here." Padfoot muttered, smiling confidently, but Hermione and Sirius could hear him. "Looks like I've found my would-be wife."

Hermione's fork missed her salmon as her cheeks burned bright crimson, while Sirius' face turned purple and missed the chicken leg he was going to get— his hand instead got in a jelly mound.

"Did anyone ever tell you how impolite you are?" Sirius growled at Padfoot, eyeing Hermione, who pretended not to hear and continued eating, though her cheeks were still burning (his hand in the jelly balled into a fist).

"Having grown up with my – or rather _our_ – family? I'd say yes." Padfoot answered, putting a chicken leg on to his plate. "Hermione, did anyone tell you you're exquisitely charming when you're blushing?"

More blood ran up to her face but her eyes were full of antipathy. She threw down her napkin and stood up.

"Bye, Sirius, I'm looking for Harry and Ron." She said stiffly and marched out.

"She likes me." Padfoot said, smiling contentedly to himself.

"You bloody git don't go flirting with her!" Sirius growled dangerously (his hand was out of the jelly and was now brandishing a chicken leg at his younger self).

It felt weird, shouting at yourself, scolding your actions, the way you behave. And weird, because his younger self was _doing_ what _he_ should be doing, if it were only possible. But that made him extremely annoyed. No, it couldn't be jealousy… could it? Agh, Sirius! You're crazy!

"And why not?" Padfoot repeated coolly.

"Because— because you're from a different timeframe!" Sirius barked, tearing a large piece off his chicken leg.

"Ever heard of 'Love conquers all?'" Padfoot said, unperturbed.

"Yeah, but how will you deal if you go back to your proper timeframe?" Sirius said, biting off another large chunk from another chicken leg. "And she can't go back with you. She belongs here."

"If I've known better, I say you're actually jealous."

"WHAT!"

"I noticed that since you attempted to murder me at the hospital wing last night."

It was really weird, arguing with his older self. He confirmed two things— he still had the attitude though it was a horrible sight that his perfect hair was all matted. What a way for a handsome guy to mature. Second, he's still got that nasty temper. Ah, some things would really never change.

"I- I don't _fancy_ her." Sirius said stiffly. "She's just a friend."

"Mate, I'm afraid we've gone weak at the lying department."

So he was going to have his future self as a rival, huh? Well then, this should be interesting. Sirius Black never had a rival, and when he finally had one it was uncannily himself, his future self!

"Sirius! You should've seen us finish that snowball fight! I swear, Dean and Seamus are still trying to dry up at the common room!"

"James!" Padfoot barked happily. "I didn't know you were warped here, too!"


	4. Truth Hurts Most of the Time

**How Troublesome**

pyxislynx

Yosh! Chapter Four! Please review!

And enjooooooooooooooy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people. JK Rowling does.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four – Truth Hurts… Most of the Time**

Padfoot and Sirius looked at Harry and Ron. At the sight of the bespectacled boy, Padfoot grew excited. He didn't notice him before, probably because of everything that had happened last night, but _he's_ here! Of all the people he could've forgotten!

"James!" Padfoot barked happily. "I didn't know you were warped here, too!"

Padfoot felt a heavy thwack at the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Padfoot shouted at Sirius.

"Firstly, don't go shouting anything about your, er, 'warp' thing." Sirius said, returning to his mashed potatoes. "Secondly, he's not James. He's Harry. Er, our godson."

"_Godson_!"

THWACK.

"Hey!" Padfoot shouted at Sirius.

"You're drawing attention to yourself, git." Sirius said, still eating.

"Hey, with my handsome features, who wouldn't resist looking at me?"

THWACK.

"Why you—"

"Sirius is right, er, Sirius." Harry said.

"_Padfoot_." Sirius grumbled.

Harry and Ron looked at him quizzically.

"Hermione said I'm to be called Sirius, while his dolt is to be called Padfoot, or she'd call us One and Two." Sirius explained.

"Oh."

"James, hurry up and eat." Padfoot said irritably. "I want to leave this— _person_ who I still refuse to believe is my future self. And I'll tell you what happened!"

"Er, Padfoot, Harry's not James." Ron said, sitting down.

"What!"

"I told you, idiot." Sirius said, finishing his kidney pie.

"But—" Padfoot stammered. "But you look exactly like James! You're not his— his _son_, are you?"

"Yep, James and Lily's son." Harry said. "I've got Lily's eyes, if you haven't noticed."

"You do! Wow, James and Lily actually married and had a son?" Padfoot said, sill in awe. "Lucky him. This guy (he pointed at Sirius) isn't even engaged."

"_Don't_ start again." Sirius warned.

"Er, Harry, where's James? How is he? And Lily?" Padfoot asked eagerly. "I can't wait to see them!"

Harry, Ron and Sirius looked at each other uncertainly. Sirius was about to hit Padfoot again but Harry shook his head.

"Er, Padfoot?" Harry said uneasily. He might not take the shock.

"Yeah?"

"Mom and dad— Lily and James— they… they're gone…"

"Gone?" Padfoot asked blankly. "Gone where?"

"Er… They… They were taken away…"

"Taken away?"

"What a bloody imbecile you are!" Sirius shouted, which caused some students to look at them. Sirius glared them away.

"Padfoot they're dead."

Padfoot's mouth fell.

"D-dead?" He stammered after a while. "H-how!"

"Voldemort killed them."

"That bastard!" Padfoot roared, standing up suddenly. "Where's that bloody bastard! I swear I'll make sure he dies bloody painfully slow!"

"Padfoot, he's dead." Ron said quietly, afraid he turns his anger to him.

"He's already dead?" Padfoot looked at him blankly.

"The person you mistook for James finished off his bloody ass." Sirius said before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Well that's… that's good." Padfoot said, collapsing back to his seat. "But Harry— you're only in seventh year— how—"

"Did I do it?" Harry finished. Padfoot nodded.

"Mate, you tell him, I'm starving." Ron said, staring to choose his food.

Harry, with an occasional help from Sirius and Ron, explained the war with Voldemort, how he was prophesized to be the one who could kill him, how he acquired a new body, and how he did kill him. He wasn't very specific; he just said the general outline, so to speak. The Great Hall was quite empty by the time they finished.

"Well, that's really good." Padfoot finally said. "At least I know he'd be dead, that bastard. By the way, where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Lupin's alright." Harry said, finally starting to eat. "He's either at Mrs. Weasley's or somewhere with Tonks. He's engaged." Harry added, seeing Padfoot raise his eyebrows.

"_Engaged?_ Moony?" Padfoot and Sirius said incredulously. "And _he's_ not!" Padfoot pointed to Sirius, who growled menacingly, though surprised at the news, too.

"Er, yeah."

"Er— Tonks?"

"Your favorite niece, Andromeda's daughter." Ron said, now eating a chocolate frog. "Nymphadora Tonks. Blimey, she still hates her name."

"But— but—"

"But she's years _younger_!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself." Padfoot muttered. Sirius didn't hear.

"Well, that's what Lupin thought, didn't he, Harry?" Ron said, while Harry nodded, happy to finally eat after all his talking. "That's why Tonks didn't feel so good for months, because Lupin said she's much younger and she's be much better off with a younger chap who's, er, less dangerous and who does better in life."

"What, people knew Moony's lycanthropy?" Padfoot said.

"The whole world knows, dolt." Sirius said irritably. "All because of that snivellus. And he's an honest man, especially when finding a job."

"That snake!" Padfoot hissed.

"For someone who hates snakes, you sure do sound one." Sirius muttered. Padfoot didn't hear.

"Er, but in the end he gave up." Ron continued, afraid the two might fire up again. "I guess love does conquer all."

Padfoot sneered at Sirius, who glared at him. Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows at them.

"And Wormtail?" Padfoot asked. "Don't tell me he's a Ministry official, I've had enough shocks for one day."

Harry, Ron and Sirius looked at each other darkly. Padfoot looked confused.

"What?" he said. "He's not— dead?"

"Well, Padfoot, he deserved it." Harry said, looking angry.

"What do you mean?" Padfoot asked, getting worried.

"He's the one who ratted to Voldemort where Lily and James were hiding, that's why Harry hasn't got any parents now." Sirius said.

"WHAT!"

"His hand helped Voldemort have his body." Harry spat.

"He became my pet for _years_! Just to receive news from the Ministry because my dad works there!" Ron said furiously.

"And he betrayed us twice by pretending he's realized his faults, and wanted to make up things with me and Lupin and pay his debt from me." Harry said grudgingly. "We doubted at first, and then we accepted him."

"We were having dinner at our house with Professor Dumbledore," Ron explained. "When he suddenly launched himself to the old man and almost sent a Killing Curse to him."

"We got him." Harry said, spearing his pork. "Ten wands. It wasn't a surprise he didn't die right away."

"You— you didn't use Avada Kedavra, then?" Sirius said, who didn't know Peter's second betrayal.

"Nope." Ron said. "Just _stupefy_. But he didn't survive Voldemort, though. He managed to escape our house, but Voldemort wasn't very pleased, as you can see."

"His body wasn't found at all." Harry said. "Well, according to Snape, Voldemort let the werewolves have their way with him."

"Werewolf dinner, hmf." Sirius said gruffly. "Yeah, he deserved that. Traitor."

Padfoot shook his head. Peter, Wormtail, his fellow Marauder, a traitor! Not only did he traitored on Lily and James, but also their son Harry, Lupin, and Dumbledore!

"Too bad I didn't finish him off sixteen years ago." Sirius spat.

"Yeah, if he ratted off on James and Lily, why didn't you finish him off!" Padfoot said angrily, his temper rising every second.

"Hey, I tried, git." Sirius answered back. "That's why I was in Azkaban for twelve years. I cornered him but he blasted before I could and faked his death. Twelve Muggles died, and they all said it was me."

So… So his future self hunted down Wormtail because of his treachery, and got in jail for wrong accusations. If Wormtail didn't die he surely would've stomped out right then and there and hunted him himself.

"Padfoot, you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Er, yeah." Padfoot muttered. "It's just… It's quite a shock, finding out what will happen to the Marauders…"

"Scary, huh?" Ron said, eating another chocolate frog. "Well at least things went out fine in the end…"

"Enough of this." Harry said, still seeing the grave faces of both Sirius Blacks. "How about a game of snow balls? Ron and I against the two of you!"

The two Sirius Blacks grinned at each other slyly and the four raced to the snow-covered grounds.

00000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up from her seat infront of the fire and saw a red-haired girl looking at her worriedly.

"Hi, Ginny!" greeted overly enthusiastically. "Er, I didn't notice you were there."

"You've been staring into nothing for over an hour." Ginny said, sitting beside Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"No— er— yes."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione couldn't tell a lie to her bestfriend.

"Well, there's this moron that completely ruined my day." Hermione said grumpily.

"_Who_, Hermione, not _that_."

Hermione gave her a sour look.

"Okay," Ginny said nervously, not wanting Hermione to explode. Every time she did, it would always be scary. "What did he do? Who's he? The guy on your bed?"

Hermione turned beet red but looked angry at he same time.

"Well?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed.

"He's a complete imbecile who could still miraculously hold his blown up head high!" Hermione quoted Snape.

"Arrogant?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes, arrogant!" Hermione said angrily. "He goes rambling off embarrassing things about me and then he winks and smiles at me as if he's the most gorgeous man in the world!"

"Er, that's confusing." Ginny said, looking like it. "He embarrasses you yet he smiles and _winks_ at you? What did he say anyway?"

Hermione turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Just— embarrassing things!" Hermione struggled. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about him."

"Why don't we eat?" Ginny suggested, standing up.

"No. He might be still there."

"Who's _he_, by the way?" Ginny asked. "What's his name?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, thinking carefully.

"Ginny, if I tell you, you wouldn't tell anyone else, would you?"

Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"How could you say _that_!" she said, looking hurt. "I've never ratted on you, never! Hermione, you know me very well, we're best friends!"

"Sorry… It's just that… it's serious."

"Oh…"

"Let's go somewhere else. I'll tell you."


	5. Ouch

**How Troublesome**

pyxislynx

Ta-daaa! Chapter five! Please review, too!

Erm, yeah, the spell Padfoot used on 'Snape wanna-be' was the one he used on the real Snape back in their days in Hogwarts as students.

Anyways, enjooooooooooooooooy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They're JK Rowling's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five - Ouch**

Ginny followed Hermione outside the Gryffindor Tower and to the top of the nearest tower. The cold wind had stopped blowing and the sun was desperately trying to warm everything up.

"So, who is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's Sirius." Hermione said shortly, looking at another direction.

"I know it's serious, Hermione." Ginny said, her impatience starting to creep up with her curiosity. "Now, who is it?"

"I told you, it's Sirius." Hermione answered back impatiently.

"Yes, yes, seriou— SIRIUS!"

Hermione hissed at her. Ginny, clamped her hands to her mouth.

"Sirius?" Ginny whispered. "_Sirius Black_? Sirius, who just came from the Veil?"

Hermione curtly nodded.

"H-Hermione—"

"Ginny, he's not the present Sirius."

"What?" Ginny said, thoroughly confused.

"You see, as a consequence of taking out Sirius from the Veil," Hermione explained. "Seventh year Sirius Black was pulled away from his time into _our_ time. He's the one that— who I cursed a lot."

Ginny just stared at her. After recovering, she suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Well Hermione," Ginny said, trying to stop herself from laughing more. "It's just that— it's funny— I knew how happy you must've been, seeing Sirius again, but then now you have _two_ Sirius Blacks!"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Hermione stammered, her hear beating fast and cheeks burning red again.

"Hermione, I know you like him. Love him, even." Ginny said, smiling gently. "I'm not your bestfriend for nothing. 'Been hiding that for a long time."

Hermione sighed and smiled sheepishly at Ginny.

"It's stupid." Hermione said, now smiling sadly. "He's more than a decade older than me, but I… I can't shake it off…"

"Hermione, Tonks and Lupin got together, didn't they?" Ginny said consolingly, patting Hermione's hand. "It's not impossible."

"No matter how I look into it, it's impossible." Hermione sighed. "He only sees me as a friend, probably still a child. And now he's back he probably would want to spend a lot of his time with Harry, to make up with years of absence, filling James' place as father. And soon, I'm sure he'll find a beautiful woman and he'll fall in love with her. He doesn't want bookish types, I'm sure. And— and he doesn't want anyone who _killed_, for sure. He probably doesn't want anyone who would remind him of his past."

"Hermione," Ginny said after her depressed monologue. "You perfectly know you're wrong, hm?"

"No, Ginny. I rarely get wrong."

Ginny shook her head. She knew Hermione was right, but what could she do to make her feel better?

Shouts could be heard down on the grounds. Ginny and Hermione looked below. There they saw a black-haired boy and red-haired one shooting snowballs to two people who had black hair too. One was taller and looked older than them.

"It's Harry and Ron!" Ginny said delightedly. "Come on, Hermione, let's watch them! Ooo that would hurt Ron, straight to his—"

"No." Hermione said stiffly.

"Er- what?"

"He's there."

Ginny looked back below and squinted at the two opponents of Harry and Ron. Well the older one with matted hair was Sirius. Then the good-looking one was—

"That's _him_?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione grunted.

"Ooo, he's certainly charming." Ginny laughed. Hermione scoffed. "Look, female students are piling up! I bet it's because of Harry and young Sirius! My brother's hopeless with girls." Ginny made a face.

"Ginny, aren't you concerned at all that girls are still trying to catch Harry's attention?" Hermione asked, trying to steer off from Sirius.

"Of course not." Ginny answered confidently. "My Bat-Bogey's enough to scare them off and you perfectly know how loyal Harry is."

"Yes, I know."

"Come one, let's go down and watch!" Ginny pulled Hermione by the hand.

"But Ginny—"

"Look, we could hide behind all those people so he won't see you! Besides, they're too busy to notice."

Hermione screwed her mind, thinking. Ginny, seeing this as her chance, yanked Hermione in and dragged her down to the grounds.

They arrived there in a few minutes, Hermione grabbing a stitch on her side and Ginny giggling with excitement. After recovering, Hermione pulled Ginny behind seventh years that were taller and wider than them. Ginny grunted with impatience but dismissed it. She peered between the seventh years and watched as both teams bewitched balls to win. Determined to win, aside from bewitching snow balls, the two Blacks pelted Harry and Ron with a lot. Seeing them distracted, both Blacks floated their rampart towards Harry and Ron, who had a split-second to gape before everything crashed over them. The grounds filled with laughter.

"You're pathetic, Potter!" Draco Malfoy laughed. "Too bad Weasley's mouth wasn't big enough to swallow everything!"

Some glared at Draco, including Ginny. But many others laughed at this comment. Padfoot faced the audience and bowed to them with a flourish of his wand. Many girls giggled and sighed at the young stranger, even though he's still wearing pajamas and Hogwarts robe that didn't fit him.

"What-an-idiot." Hermione muttered.

Harry and Ron finally got up from the heavy snow and laughed with everyone else, oblivious to Draco's remark.

"Next time," Harry told Ron, who was still dusting – or rather snowing – himself. "Remind me not to pair them up."

Harry called both Padfoot and Sirius in. Sirius started to him but stopped as he saw Padfoot still bowing. He made a move to hit him but Padfoot jogged to Harry.

"Drats." Sirius mumbled, following himself.

"Hey Potter, who's the pajama boy?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry, Ron and (begrudgingly) Sirius made to move to Malfoy but Padfoot was faster.

"Wash your mouth, snivellus wanna-be."

A jet of blue light left Padfoot's wand and hit Malfoy, who began spurting out soap suds. Somebody gasped audibly above the others.

"Snivelly had a good time when I used that on him." Padfoot sneered at Malfoy. "Is he his son?" he asked the three, who looked at someone at his back with astonishment.

When Padfoot looked back, he felt his jaw drop. There, beside the sputtering blonde boy, completely worried, was—

"Hermione!"

"Oh Draco!" Hermione said, drawing out her wand. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Draco stopped sputtering soap suds and wiped his mouth and face full of cold sweat. Ginny shook her head in disbelief as Hermione helped Draco stand up.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Draco said, his breathing going back to normal.

"Hermione, how could you help that prat!"

Hermione ignored Sirius but shot an angry look at Padfoot.

"Tell me, Padfoot," Hermione said dangerously, walking to him. "Did Draco hex you?"

"No— but—"

"Then why did you hex him?" she said deathly.

"Because he's an arrogant Slytherin prat who probably knows nothing good to do!" Padfoot answered back irritably, though a bit worried. "If Voldemort's still alive, he would've probably become a Death Eater!"

Even Harry and Ron gasped. But before they could do anything, Hermione's hand flew across Padfoot's face with a deafening crack. Everyone stared in silence and disbelief. Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, slapped the handsome stranger, defending Draco Malfoy who had called her Mudblood a lot of times before he sided with the good side!

Hermione sniffed angrily at Padfoot and marched inside the castle. As soon as she was gone, everyone started to mumble about what happened. Ginny followed after Hermione, as well as Malfoy. Though quite begrudgingly, Sirius laid a hand on Padfoot's shoulder. People started leaving, stealing glances at the four. Padfoot looked back at the three, still confused.

"What— what happened?" Padfoot stammered. He looked pale.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said. "Hermione's hand's really powerful. That prat, Malfoy, felt that too, during our third year."

"She hit that rat, too?" Padfoot asked, still confused. "But why did she help him!"

"Well mate, some things happened that changed a bit of people's opinion about that moron."

"And Padfoot, well, you went overboard." Harry said.

"_Overboard_?"

"Yes, that Death Eater thing. You see, Draco _did _become a Death Eater, albeit for a short time."

000000000000000000000000

It took a considerably shorter time before Hermione arrived at the top of the tower where she and Ginny had come from. She leaned at a wall, calming down after her storm of fury.

The nerve of that— that idiot! How dare he say that, after what Draco has done! Sure, he made her past years miserable, but he's changed now! Ugh, if she sees his face again she'll really hex him!

"Hermione?"

Hermione didn't need to look to recognize the person who talked.

"I'm alright, Ginny." She answered tiredly.

"No you're not." Ginny answered back stubbornly. "Now I can see what you mean. He _is_ kind of mean, mentioning that, but Hermione, I'm sure he didn't know about Malfoy being a Death Eater before. And Malfoy deserved parts of it."

"Yes, Hermione, I think so too."

"Malfoy!"

"Well except for the deserve part."

Ginny shot him an ugly look.

"Ginny," Hermione said weakly. "It's alright."

"I want to talk to you, Hermione." Draco said, looking sideways at Ginny.

"Alright, I'll wait inside. But don't do anything funny, Malfoy." Ginny warned. "You insulted my boyfriend, you know."

Ginny huffed and went inside the tower. Draco leaned in silence on the wall beside Hermione.

"Thanks." Draco said quietly.

"Well, he was wrong, saying that…"

"I heard what Weasley said and I agree with her. Maybe he didn't know."

"But even if he didn't know, he still shouldn't say that!" Hermione shouted. "Assuming people to become Death Eaters…"

"Hermione, it's alright. Really."

Hermione sighed.

"I can't believe I'd hit another person again. And I'm Head Girl!" Hermione finally said.

"Yeah. The moment your hand touched his face I thought I felt it on my face." Draco said, chuckling.

"Did it really hurt?"

"Ever saw me insult people within your reach?"

Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Who's the guy anyway?" Draco asked. "He looks bloody familiar. Does Black have a child?"

00000000000000000000

"**That** I- I-"

"Well, believe it or not, it's true." Ron said. "But his 'heroism' doesn't change the way we feel about him, the bloody git."

"Come on, let's go in the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry led the way while Ron, Sirius and Padfoot followed. No one spoke a word. Not that they could anyway, they were starting to freeze in the cold, their clothes wet.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Padfoot. It was still weird, seeing his godfather in the same age as him and Ron.

"Yeah?"

"Does Hermione have a— a boyfriend?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Sirius grunted.

"Why do you ask?" Harry said.

"Well…"

"Nope, no boyfriend, mate." Ron said. "She's all books, studying, duties and helping-other-people all her life here. Not even Viktor Krum stood a chance."

"Viktor Krum?"

Sirius grunted again, remembering Hermione's partner during the Yule Ball.

"He's Bulgarian International Quidditch player, a Seeker." Harry explained. Ron laughed.

"She got a bit involved with Cormac McLaggen, whom she hated," Ron said, still laughing. "And Harry! That cow reporter for Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, sure did make a good story about them!"

Padfoot suddenly had the urge to hit Harry.

"Er, did you…"

"Don't let Ginny hear that, mind you." Harry said.

"My sister." Ron explained.

"Ginny's my girlfriend." Harry explained some more.

"Oh… So there's nothing between you and Hermione?"

"Nada."

"Then it means that git isn't her boyfriend too?"

"Yup."

Padfoot smiled to himself. Ron and Harry looked at him curiously, while Sirius looked sulking.

"Hey, mate," Padfoot said after a while. "D'you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? I don't intend to wear pajamas all the time."

"By the way," Ron said, eyeing Sirius' robe. "Whose robe is that? Did Madam Pomfrey give that to you? Blimey, you're in a worse state than I was!"

Padfoot looked at Ron, whose ears turned red.

"This? Nah, Madam Pomfrey didn't even see me leave." Padfoot said. "Hermione lent it to me."

"WHAT!"

Padfoot, Harry and Ron looked at Sirius, who looked agitated and then embarrassed. Padfoot sneered at his older self.

"Well it was quite cold," Padfoot explained. "And I finally _convinced_ her to lend me her robe."

Sirius tried all his might to resist the urge to punch his younger self. What did he mean, _convinced_ her? Surely he didn't—? Nah, Hermione's too fast and too smart for that. But _how_?

"Well, that's our Hermione." Harry said. "Here we are."

"YOU!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I'm reminding you again, Malfoy is not romantically-inclined (or involved) with Hermione.

But then again…

Ahehehehe…

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	6. To Forgive, or not to Forgive

**How Troublesome**

pyxislynx

Yatta! Chapter six! This was the last chapter I was able to dish out while I went on a complete Sirius-Hermione fanfic mode, which lasted… HOURS! Oh how my eyes hurt from the computer screen's glare…

Anyways, please review! It makes people happy when others read their work, you know.

Enjoooooooooooooy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JK Rowling does. (Hooray for JK Rowling!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six – To Forgive, or not to Forgive?**

"I can't believe it! He's Sirius Black from the _past_?"

The sky was starting to get dark. The sun easily gave up during winters.

"Yes." Hermione said, sighing. "Well, it's getting dark, I better go to Ginny now."

"Er, yeah."

"Oh, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, please. And refer to him as Padfoot."

"I'm sorry, but I don't easily use first names. You should know that long before now."

"Fine, call him Black. Anyway, Dumbledore said he's to be a cousin on father's side, twice removed."

Hermione and Draco went inside the tower where Ginny met him still with a sour face. Draco bid goodbye and left ahead of them. Afterall, he was the Head Boy. Ron wasn't up to the task, so he didn't make it. Not that he wanted to. _Blimey, I'm glad I'm not Head Boy, I won't stand the shame. Mind you, Fred and George were seriously planning my assassination._ He had said that when Hermione got her letter.

"You told him _everything_?" Ginny said incredulously while they made their way down the tower.

"Well, yes." Hermione shrugged. "He's Head Boy, afterall. Just so he knows. He won't rat, trust me."

"I trust you, but not him." Ginny said, still annoyed at the Slytherin.

"Let's go back to the dorms and prepare ourselves for dinner." Hermione said, trying to change Ginny's mood.

"Great suggestion, I'm starving. Hey look, it's them!"

"YOU!"

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Padfoot looked at Hermione and Ginny.

"Er, 'you' who, Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to laugh to decrease tension.

"He's not— he's not going _in_, is he?" Hermione asked Harry angrily.

"Dumbledore said he's going to stay in our room." Harry reminded her.

Hermione mumbled angrily to herself before saying "curtsy."

The Fat Lady did and the portrait swung open, revealing a circular portrait hole. Hermione went in without glancing back at them as they all followed in. As soon as Hermione's shoes disappeared on the steps up the girls' dormitory, Harry pulled Ginny back.

"Er, she's still not angry, is she?" Harry asked Ginny. "Because Padfoot didn't really know that fact about Malfoy."

Ginny looked at the four, who looked back at her expectantly.

"Well, she _was_ angry." Ginny finally said. "But Malfoy talked her out of it, I think. But mind you, er, Padfoot, you ought to talk nicely to her now. Be a gentleman (Sirius snorted) and don't tell embarrassing things about her, because she really looked pissed off at that."

"_Embarrassing _things?" Padfoot said blankly. "I was trying to compliment her! Blimey she's a really peculiar girl."

"Well, I'll go now. Hermione and I will be heading for dinner _shortly_." Ginny nodded at Padfoot and went upstairs to the girls' dorm.

"Mate, she meant apologize to Hermione." Ron said.

"_Apologize_!" Padfoot exclaimed. "But- but-"

"Agh, throw aside your pride for once and apologize to her." Sirius said gruffly.

"Speak for yourself!" Padfoot shot a Sirius. "Have _you_ apologized to anyone, _sincerely_?"

"Git, you can't turn the tables on me."

"If you plan on having a good stay, mate, better do it." Harry said. "Believe me, you wouldn't want to get to the wrong side of her _again_."

"Oh well… Hey, may I borrow some clothes now?"

"Sure."

Harry led the way up to their dormitory into their room.

"Hey Sirius, er, why don't you go buy yourself some clothes?" Ron said, cleaning himself up and changing into new clothes. "You and Padfoot, I mean."

Sirius looked at his younger self and smiled disdainfully.

"Why should I buy _him_ clothes? I've got my own back at Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place!" Padfoot shouted, agitated. "You found yourself no wife, landed in Azkaban, spent time inside the Veil of whatsits—"

"Veil of Shadows." Harry helped him.

"And you went back to that bloody place to our bloody mother and bloody brother, Reggy! What have I done to myself?" Padfoot said faintly, dropping to the nearest bed, which was Ron's.

"Git." Sirius spat. "Firstly, that bloody woman's dead, as well as Reggy. He was a Death Eater, and when he tried to run away Voldemort had him killed. Secondly, I won't buy you clothes, especially with that behavior."

"I can't believe I'd hate myself." Padfoot muttered to himself. Harry threw him a pair of clothes.

"I hope that would do."

"Thanks." Padfoot said, heading for the bathroom.

"Sirius, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked him. "You seem to hate yourself a lot."

"I don't hate myself." Sirius said indifferently.

"I meant Padfoot."

"Well he's a git, are you blind?"

"Sirius, you do realize you're _him_?" Ron asked.

"I hate it when people remind me of that." Sirius grumped.

After a while they all went down to the Great Hall, their noses sniffing in the aroma of warm food and stomachs grumbling after their game. Padfoot, after making sure that everyone had taken notice of his arrival (he couldn't' help it, really), followed after the others. Sirius managed to resist the urge to hit him at the back of his head.

Scanning the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Hermione and Ginny not far away from the other end of the table. Beckoning to the others, he went to them and settled beside Ginny. Hermione greeted them all as they made their seats, all except for Padfoot, who felt rather dejected infront of her.

They awkwardly started to eat, their conversations rather short and quite formal. Harry, Ginny and Ron kept on glancing at Padfoot, who just continued eating and avoided their looks. Sirius kept on tapping impatiently, debating to himself whether or not he should hit his younger self for being such a git.

Meanwhile Hermione just kept quiet, answering questions only if directed to her. She refused to look at anyone, nor listen to anyone at all. After quickly finishing her pumpkin juice, she threw down her napkin and stood up.

"You're going, Hermione?" Ginny said, glancing quickly at Padfoot.

"Yes. I'm quite tired so I'm turning in early. Good night."

As soon as Hermione disappeared from the Great Hall, Sirius finally made a decision.

THWACK.

"Hey!"

"You git, why didn't you apologize to her!" Sirius demanded.

"I _don't_ apologize _sincerely_ infront of other people." Padfoot gritted through his teeth.

"Well?" Ginny said, looking at Padfoot hopelessly. "She's not with _other people_ now, is she?"

"Fine, fine!"

Padfoot took a treacle tart with him and left the Great Hall.

Well he didn't know that that brat really became a Death Eater, so why should he apologize? It's not like he killed her relatives or something. So why apologize? Really, girls are sometimes just too hard to understand!

"Password?"

"Curtsy." Padfoot mumbled, and the portrait hole was revealed.

As Padfoot entered the Common Room, he glanced around and saw that there was no one else there, all probably still having dinner. He was about to retire to the seventh years' room when he saw a bushy brown mat of hair sticking out of a couch. Making sure nobody's really around, he quietly made his way to her.

"Er, can I join you?"

Hermione jumped and looked up at the person standing right behind her.

"Oh. It's you." She said glumly, standing up.

But before she could completely stand up and leave, Padfoot held her by her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Hey!"

"Look," Padfoot said, going infront of Hermione. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I feel the opposite, Mr. I'm-so-Sirius-ly-pompous Black." Hermione shot back. She made a move to stand again but Padfoot pushed her back down again and planted his hands by the sides of her thighs on the couch and moved his face closer to her.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right." Hermione said, crossing her arms infront of her to make sure Padfoot didn't come any closer.

"I didn't know he _did_ become a Death Eater—"

"But it's not right to accuse anyone to become a Death Eater just because of the way they made fun of you!"

"Hermione, knowing my older self, you should know that I never take things like that easily."

Hermione suddenly looked back at Padfoot. Strange, he sounded suddenly like Sirius… Well he _was_ Sirius.

"And also," Padfoot continued, sighing. "You should know that I _never_ apologize that _sincerely_. Just imagine how hard this is for me, doing it for the first time."

Hermione wanted to retort back but found herself unable to get angry anymore. Shit, it's those stupid puppy-dog eyes again. Agh, don't fall for that again, Hermione Granger, you know better!

But he really looked sincere and pitiful…

"Sirius Black, if I don't forgive you what will you do?" Hermione asked, trying to look unconcerned.

"I'll _hound_ you till you do. It would be unusual, of course. Me, begging for forgiveness… Well, bug you for forgiveness, more like. So, what say you, my lady? Do I get your liberating forgiveness or your distressing rejection?"

Hermione almost snorted out loud, if he really didn't look so serious.

"_Hound_ me, Padfoot?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrow. Padfoot suddenly smiled.

"That sounded much better." He said, to her wonder. "You're calling me Padfoot again. Now, how about forgiving me? Because I don't mind staying his way the rest of the night, but could you stand all those students looking at us?"

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened with fear and looked around her. The Common Room was filling up with students from the Great Hall and a great lot of them had been looking at them curiously, heads bent together, whispering with meaningful grins on their faces.

"PADFOOT YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Hermione quickly shot up, her face burning bright, and stormed up to the girls' dormitory after hissing at the students on her way up. Padfoot slumped where she used to sit before she went away.

THUNK.

"Aaw! You git!"

Sirius returned a thick book to a first year and growled back at Padfoot.

"Idiot." Sirius grumped.

"Mate, that would work well with many girls, but the 'charm-your-way' technique won't work on Hermione. Not on this anyway."

Padfoot looked at his side and saw Ron, followed by Harry and then Ginny, who said goodnight before going after Hermione.

"But to tell you the truth, she was near to giving in, if you hadn't mentioned other people coming in." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "That was a wrong move."

"It's not exactly my fault, is it, with all of you lot listening to us?" Padfoot said gruffly.

"Idiot." Sirius muttered to himself.

000000000000000000000000

"Hermione?"

Silence greeted Ginny at the Seventh year girls' room. Hermione's form on her bed didn't move.

"Hermione, I know you're still awake." Ginny said, coming closer. "Stuff like that won't make any girl sleep easily."

"Thanks for reminding me, Ginny, you're such a nice friend." Hermione said sarcastically, though still not moving.

"Look, why don't you give him a chance?" Ginny said, sitting down the bed next to Hermione's. "It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"A chance!" Hermione exploded, sitting up. "Ginny, he's one of the worst people I've ever met! And that includes Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort and the Dursleys!"

"He's not _that_ bad—"

"He's a pompous bag of arrogance who seriously thinks he could 'charm' his way through anything! I'm tired of it! Ever since he first spoke to me he said nothing bearable to hear!"

"Okay, okay, keep your toes on, Hermione, you're biting my head off." Ginny said, putting her hands infront of her. "You're really irked out, huh?"

"I most certainly am!"

Ginny held out an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose you want to desperately sleep now, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, I certainly do." Hermione said, covering herself with her covers.

"Well…" Ginny said, quite hurt at her friend's manner. "Goodnight, Hermione."

What the bloody hell are you doing, Hermione! Ginny's your best and most loyal friend!

"Er— Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry… I'm just…"

"Crabbed out." Ginny said, nodding sympathetically and relieved. "Don't worry, I'm okay with it. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Hopefully Professor Dumbledore would be able to find a way to bring back that pompous, arrogant, stupid, handsome, hot, charming—

Shit.

She definitely won't forgive him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: Waaaaaaaah! Sorry I had to end it like that! Mumumu… Anyways I hope you liked it, and please review!


	7. an announcement

I know I'm breaking a rule here, but this is the only way to let people know without sending everyone a PM lol.

How Troublesome was written more than three years ago, when I was still heavily into the book and I let my love for the pairing get the better of me. I have to admit, it kinda made me cringe a little when I re-read the whole thing a few days ago lol. So, in order to rectify that _and_ finish the story, I've edited the chapters with changes to some things, especially concerning the three main characters, namely Hermione Granger, Sirius Black (present), and Sirius Black (past).

Anyway, I'm uploading the chapters as a new story, because replacing them here is a little troublesome. I might delete this one after a few days, or maybe I'll keep it so people could see the differences. But then again that would be showing people how I wrote things before lol.

So to read the story again (I do hope it's loads better this time), visit my profile page for the link, or just remove the spaces in this:

http: //www .fanfiction .net/s/ 5165738/ 1/ How_Trou blesome_Re dux


End file.
